Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) sensors are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS sensors are used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition.
Capacitive-sensing MEMS designs are highly desirable for operation in high acceleration environments and in miniaturized devices, due to their small size and suitability for low cost mass production. Capacitive accelerometers sense a change in electrical capacitance, with respect to acceleration, to vary the output of an energized circuit. One common form of accelerometer is a two layer capacitive transducer having a “teeter-totter” or “see saw” configuration. This commonly utilized transducer type uses a movable element or plate that rotates under z-axis acceleration above a substrate. The accelerometer structure can measure two distinct capacitances to determine differential or relative capacitance.